


Dynamite In A Small Package

by StellarLibraryLady



Series: Drabbles Any Day [51]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Bickering, Drabble, Drabbles, Established Relationship, Gifts, M/M, Old Married Couple, Orchids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 02:50:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12026553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: Spock has a gift for McCoy, but is he in trouble for giving this gift?





	Dynamite In A Small Package

“That’s a beautiful orchid, Spock.”

“Thank you. I grew it for you.”

“Aw. You shouldn’t have! But why lavender?”

“Orchids are that color,” Spock hedged.

“I think it’s symbolic! You meant it to say something about me! What?!”

Spock fidgeted. “Purple is the color of passion.”

“And?”

“Intense emotion.”

“But this orchid is paler.”

Although in trouble, Spock could not lie. “It reflects your constant anger which simmers below the surface, impatiently waiting to explode. I find that fascinating.”

McCoy‘s eyes narrowed. “What’s the orchid called?”

“’Dynamite in a small package,’” Spock replied miserably.

McCoy beamed. “Well named! Thank you!”

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing of Star Trek, its characters, and/or its story lines.


End file.
